270softfandomcom-20200214-history
The 270soft Wiki
Welcome to the ! Hello, visitor! Welcome to ‘’The 270soft Wiki’’! This is a wiki about the game developer 270soft, creator of many strategic election simulator featured on the PC and MacOS. We currently have Articles and Active Users, and we have had edits since our creation on September 12th, 2019. News 270soft News= *November 6, 2019: Anthony Burgoyne releases blog post regarding port update between the Forever series and the Infinity Quartet |-| Election 2020= =Democratic Nomination= *November 8th, 2019: Michael Bloomberg announces public consideration to run for President, apparently prepares to file for the Democratic Alabama Primary. He would become the second billionaire on the Democratic side, joining Tom Steyer. *November 1st, 2019: Robert Francis O’Rourke (Beto) drops out of the 2020 presidential race. *October 2, 2019: Bernie Sanders Campaign officially announces cancellation of all events until ‘further notice’, source: Sanders hospitalized, further campaign events cancelled until further notice; ABC News. =Republican Nomination= *November 12, 2019: Former SC Gov. Mark Sanford announces he is dropping out of the 2020 race. He started his bid to challenge President Trump for nomination of the Republican Party. =General Election= =Senate Elections/National= *November 3-8th?, 2019: Jeff Sessions, former Attorney General under Trump, announces his bid for Republican Nominee for his old Alabama Senate seat, which was taken by Doug Jones in 2017. =House Elections/National= *November 10-14?, 2019: Peter King, New York Rep. and longtime GOP House member, announces he will not seek re-election in 2020. =Gubernatorial Election= *November 5th, 2019: GOP nominee Tate wins Mississippi Gubernatorial election. *November 5th, 2019: Matt Bevin narrowly loses re-election as Kentucky Governor, refuses to concede defeat. |-| Politics/US= *September 24th, 2019: House Leader Nancy Pelosi announced beginning of formal impeachment inquiry against President Trump. *November 12, 2019: Impeachment inquiry against Trump begins first hearings. **Former President Jimmy Carter released from hospital after surgery was done to alleviate the pressure on his brain after a fall. |-| Politics/World= |-| US News= *November 12, 2019: Double lung transplant required for vaping disease |-| World News= *October 10th, 2019: Gaming company Blizzard comes under fire for anti-Hong Kong actions against it’s users. POPULAR PAGES ON THE WIKI 270soft-header.jpg|270soft Games|link=270soft_games|linktext=A hub-list for every 270soft game ever created! President Infinity Home.png|President Infinity|link=President Infinity|linktext=Play the definitive 2020 and beyond political game from the series that “will keep political wonks glued to their PC screens.” – The Philadelphia Inquirer Prime minister infinity uk.jpg|Prime Minister Infinity - UK|link=Prime Minister Infinity - UK|linktext=Get the definitive U.K. election game for 2017 and beyond! Here, you can navigate around the wiki easily! Help= Please help us expand the wiki by adding new pages or improving current pages! You can also help by adding photos and videos, and contributing your knowledge on the games you love! Want anything changed? Go to our forums and check out the new Free To Complain board! Note that this site is under construction, so please excuse some minor problems. You can report them to . If you would like to meet the founder, go to User:Darrel Mandeka. |-| Rules= Rules of the Wiki *If you want to discuss politics or culture, do that in the forums. *Don't get personal. Keep it classy and cool here. *Go ahead and troll, but only do that in the forums. Please leave the regular pages alone. If you violate this rule, you will be banned. *Do not misuse powers for your own benefit. *Do not bother admins for something they have declined. *Go ahead and use language deemed offensive. But, don’t get to a point where you’re getting personal. **We want to stress the ‘personal’ issue, since political arguments can get heated. *Please, if you only edited a page for spelling and not a paragraph or a page, please mark the edit as a 'minor' edit. |-| Biggest Pages on this wiki= *270soft Games *President Infinity |-| Staff= *Founder **User:Darrel Mandeka(A) *Admin **User:Jws29095 *If you want to become one of these, please see Leveling Up for info on that. |-| Recent Activity= CURRENT US GENERAL ELECTION RATINGS Last Updated: November 13th, 2019 Useful Resources These sites are very useful for election news, election data collection, and further research. Check them out at your leisure. *Dave Liep’s United States Election Atlas *270toWin.com *Ballotpedia.org *Cook Political Report *Real Clear Politics/Polls If you don’t see your trusted site up here, be sure to contact an Admin about it and provide a link, as well as possible aides for confirming the site’s trustworthiness. Important Links! *Campaigns *Forum *Discord Category:Browse Category:Hub Page